Realize it already!
by Yume08
Summary: It's a YuuRam fic! Preparations for the wedding of the lifetime are nearly finished. Let's just hope that no one or nothing ruins it... Just read inside 'coz i'm not yet used to writing summaries..
1. realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou!/ God(?) Save Our King. If I did, Yuuri should've confessed to Wolfram a LONG time ago...

Summary: It's Christmas time again in Shin Makoku and Yuuri suddenly realizes his feelings for Wolfram but does he have the strength to confess?

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic so be nice to me please..? :)

By: yume08

* * *

~Realize it already!~

"Why do I have to patrol on our borders now?!" Wolfram angrily exclaimed.

"Wolfram, you already know that shoplifters or bandits arise especially in this time of year, Christmas", Gwendal said.

"Does the wimp already know about this?"

"Oh you mean his highness? Not yet. He just arrived from the other world.", Gunter explained.

"That's why you have to do it now so his majesty wouldn't be so worried about you" Gwendal said.

Wolfram suddenly blushed and thought. _Oh big brother, like that will happen. He just sees me as his friend, his comrade. When will Yuuri see me as his fiancé?!_

_

* * *

_Outside…

"Achooo!" Yuuri sneezed.

"Are you alright your highness? Let's get inside so you wouldn't catch a cold. But I think somebody's just talking about you right now." Conrad said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Conrad. And by the way, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Yuuri, since you're my Godfather and the one who gave my name?" Yuuri said.

Conrad chuckled. "Yes of course, your maje…Yuuri"

"So Christmas is near again eh? I already have my presents for you all." Yuuri said.

"Thank you Yuuri. I as well finished all the preparations for Christmas" Conrad said.

"Don't mention it. Anyway hmmm, it's still early but I'm already sleepy." Yuuri said. _How about Wolfram? I hope he's doing well. And also I'll have someone to cuddle in my sleep… _Yuuri blushed. _Wait! Rewind for just a bit. Did I just think about Wolfram? No way I'm a boy, he's a boy no way! Erase, erase, erase the thought._

"You should go to sleep Yuuri. Good night." Conrad said.

"Yeah, I really should. Good night too, Conrad." Yuuri said

On the way to his room, Yuuri thought of something again…

_Come to think of it I have never actually kissed Wolfram. Oh no! _Yuuri had given himself a mental slap. _How come I'm thinking about him that way again?! Grrr!!_

By the time he had reached his room, he saw Wolfram lying on the floor.

"Wolfram! What happened to you?? Please speak to me!" Yuuri worriedly said.

"_**Hennachoko, **_I…I…I felt so dizzy and I fell." Wolfram explained.

"Why?? And please, don't call me that!" Yuuri said.

"Don't worry about me maybe I just lack of sleep" Wolfram said. _Wait he worried about me? No No No, I'm just imagining things._

"Are you sure? Okay let's just go to bed. I can't have my fiancé sick tomorrow or any other day." Yuuri suddenly covered his mouth. _What did I just say oh no no no!!_

_So he's really worried about me! _Wolfram grinned. "Are you worried about me Yuuri?"

"Yes. I mean no! eh?! Uhmm…" Yuuri said so confused.

"Hmmph! **Hennachoko!" **Wolfram said.

Yuuri finally admitted. "okay, yes I was worried about you."

Wolfram doesn't know why but he blushed suddenly. "Any way let's just go to sleep."

While Yuuri was going to bed, he accidentally stepped on the bed covers tripping over Wolfram who just lied down.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going Yuuri!!" Wolfram angrily exclaimed.

"**Gomen nasai!**" Yuuri said but when he looked up, he was face to face with Wolfram. Actually, on top of him.

"Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…" Yuuri repeatedly said but Wolfram silenced him.

"There's no need to apologize, **hennachoko**. What's wrong with you? You have really been acting weird since you arrive here in _our_ room." Wolfram said.

"Eh?! Ohh…never mind me, let's just go to sleep." Yuuri surrendered.

* * *

While Wolfram was heavily sleeping, Yuuri was having a nightmare.

"No Wolfram! Don't leave me!! Nooooo!..." Yuuri was yelling and was suddenly woken up by Wolfram. "Yuuri, Yuuri! It's me Wolfram. Wake up already, I'm here, please…"

"Wolfram! You're here! Please, don't leave me again. I love you!!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Shhh…I'm here, I won't lea…did you just say you love me??" Wolfram blushed at the thought. "No! I mean… oh dear, here goes. Yes I do love you. Promise me you'll stay here." Yuuri said.

_I'm so happy! Is this true? I may still be dreaming…:]_ Wolfram thought.

Yuuri kept on talking and blabbering about the promise but then, Wolfram silenced him with a kiss, Yuuri's first kiss! Thought it was Yuuri's first, he leaned more into the kiss and he looked like a complete professional at it. But of course they needed air…they stopped, panting.

"I love you too, **hennachoko**" Wolfram exclaimed. Yuuri blushed.

"Okay let's go to sleep. Let's announce to everyone tomorrow that we're gonna start talking about our _wedding preparations_." Yuuri happily announced.

_Oh my gosh! Pinch me I must be dreaming!! This is all too sudden but what the heck?! I've waited for this for 3 years…_Wolfram thought.

"Are you really serious? Thank you Yuuri!" Wolfram said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't mention it. Since it's been 3 years, you waited for too long" Yuuri mumbled and drifted to sleep.

_Wow. __**Hennachoko **__really understands how I feel now…_Wolfram thought while he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

1. Hennachoko-wimp

A/N: Finally it's finished! Whoa! I just crammed this because I'm too excited to post this since this is my first. Please review..:P


	2. announcement

A/N: Well I never expected to put another chapter here so sorry for the wait…

Here's chapter 2!

Yuuri woke up with a light blush in his face remembering what he said to Wolfram last night. _Let's announce to everyone tomorrow that we're gonna start talking about our wedding preparations. _

Also, Yuuri was a bit surprised that he didn't woke up lying on the floor because Wolfram kicked him out. Honestly, he was relieved. "Wolfram, Wolfram…arghhhh!"

He was kicked by Wolfram, again. "Come on Wolfram, And I really thought you were going to stop kicking me already" Yuuri said.

"Huh? What are you mumbling about wimp?" Wolfram finally woke up. "Stop calling me that!! Anyway we better get dressed it's breakfast time already." Yuuri said.

"Yeah, that will be a good idea." Wolfram agreed.

Then there was light knocking on the door. "Good morning, your Highness and Wolfram, I'll be waiting for you both to get changed then let's go down to have some breakfast." Conrad said. "Conrad, you're my godfather, call me Yuuri." It's like Yuuri never gets tired of correcting his godfather.

"Hmmph…wimp…let's just get changed." Wolfram impatiently said.

"Right! Then I'll make the announcement after we have breakfast." Yuuri grinned.

Wolfram blushed but suddenly went to change his clothes for them not to notice it. _He's really serious about it. This is going to be a great day!_

"Well good morning everyone! Hope you had a goodnight's sleep." Yuuri brightly said.

"Wow Papa Yuuri, you're really in a good mood today…" Greta said.

"Yeah, I agree." Lady Celi said. Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal chorused, "Good morning mother". Then Conrad said, "Are you staying here for a while mother?"

"Yes, I will. I can sense something very good is going to happen in the castle. And I also want to spend time with my family this Christmas." Lady Celi said while she lovingly hugged her sons.

"So now that we're complete, let's eat!" Yuuri cheerfully said.

It was so noticeable that Wolfram was blushing the whole time while eating. And he looked really tense. "Wolfie darling, are you alright?" Lady Celi said, worried. "I'm fine mother" Wolfram said but he suddenly looked at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Wolfram and I plan to start our wedding preparations today." Conrad and Greta gasped. Gunter fainted (what's his problem now?!..:]). Gwendal choked on what he's eating. Lady Celi, Anissina and the maids squealed.

"That's great!!" Lady Celie stood up "Congratulations Wolfie darling, you're majesty". She hugged both to death. "Mother, we can't breathe…" Wolfram pleaded. "Oh, sorry." She smiled.

"Yey! Congratulations, Papa Yuuri, Daddy Wolfram" Greta grinned.

"Thank you Greta!" They both said.

"And thank you also, Lady Celi." Yuuri smiled what was now Wolfram's favorite smile. Then Wolfram was suddenly relieved.

Up to the time they finished eating, Yuuri and Wolfram were holding hands. Everyone was so happy for them that they even chorused at helping them both arrange the wedding.

A/N: That would be it, chapter 2…hope you liked it. Again, please review!


	3. traditions

Disclaimer: (This is also for chapter 2, I forgot to put the disclaimer notice there..shhh!) Duh! This obviously belongs to Tomo Takabayashi (You might've already heard it from others) In short, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!/ God(?) save our king...Ahehe..

Finally, Here's chapter three…really sorry for the long wait. I got this prepared already 3 days ago but I was still in the mood of celebrating Christmas. Merry Christmas guys!

~ yume_08!

* * *

Yuuri was preparing to return to Earth to buy a special gift for a special someone (oh you know 'him' already), when Wolfram opened the door and said – "so you'll be coming back here before Christmas day right?"

"Yes. I'll just be getting something from my mother"

"You wimp! why didn't you just get it earlier?! Now your having a rush hour because you need to arrive before Christmas day..! What are you going to get, anyway?"

"Nice try Wolfram...but it's a surprise"

"Oh don't even try to cheat on me while you're there, you cheater!" Wolfram's already irritated.

"No! Why would you think of something that horrible for me to do?!" Wolfram blushed. "Hmmph! never mind. Anyway, say hi for me will you?"

"Sure, Of course...Oh, I need to go now, bye!" Then Yuuri vanished in thin air. (He just learned how to do that yesterday from Gunter)

* * *

"Mama, I'm back " Yuuri cheerfully said.

Miko said with moisture forming in her eyes, "Yuu-chan! You called me mama"

"Aww, don't cry now, it's not such a big deal right? Anyway, I was going to ask you if you still have our 'hand-me-down' ring…"

Miko smiled. "Oh! I just replaced its original stone into Sapphire 'coz it's a little bit old. In fact, I have it right here. You sure are lucky to have Wolf-chan"

Still shocked, Yuuri replied. "Mama, how did you know??"

"It's mother's instincts dear, mother's instincts. And of course sooner or later you're gonna use it for your wedding right? Here you go" Miko grinned.

"Thanks a lot Mama, I'll be coming back later. Bye!" Taking the velvet box he poofed back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

"**Tadaima...!**" Yuuri said.

Wolfram hugged Yuuri. "Just in time, hennachoko. It's Christmas eve."

"Great! And Wolfram…don't call me that!!"

Wolfram held Yuuri's hand and dragged him, "Let's go, they're waiting for us in front of the Christmas tree."

"**Itta, Yamete** Wolfram…!" Yuuri said while placing the velvet box in his pocket before anyone notices it.

"What now wimp?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go…" Now Yuuri was the one dragging Wolfram.

* * *

Everyone was so happy talking, eating. Then, they started opening their gifts. "Ooh! What a cute pig, thank you Uncle Gwendal." Greta said while hugging her uncle.

"It's a teddy bear, Greta. You're Welcome" Gwendal said while hugging Greta back.

It also seems like Yuuri had a lot of savings 'coz he gave everyone something special.

"Thank you, **Heika**" Everyone consecutively said.

"Ahehe, don't mention it," Yuuri grinned. ---"And call me Yuuri, Conrad."

"Of course, your maje…Yuuri" Conrad chuckled.

While everyone continued opening their gifts, Wolfram was just sitting, slightly irritated. And he thought. _How come I got no present from that wimp?! Grrrr!! Don't lose composure now Wolfram, It's Christmas, be considerate to others. Roast the wimp later when you're both alone in your room._

Yuuri noticed Wolfram's irritability so he went to him and cupped his right cheek. "Don't worry Wolf, I'm saving the best present for last." Wolfram blushed._ The best present? For me?? Oh Now I can't wait!._ Wolfram thought.

" Errr…Wolf, could you please stand up?" Yuuri sheepishly grinned.

"Eh?...sure…"

Wolfram stood up. Everyone stopped for a while on what they are doing. They know something exciting was going to happen.

"I know this sounds crazy because it's a little bit late…eh…" Yuuri chuckled, a little bit nervous. Yuuri continued. "I'd like to share a tradition from Earth." Yuuri half-kneeled. "Wolfram von Bielefield, will you marry me?" While he was talking, he opened the velvet box from his pocket offering the sapphire ring.

Everyone gasped, now searching for Wolfram's reaction and answer.

Wolfram paled and blushed harder (If that's even possible) at the same time.

"…" Wolfram was still speechless.

"Wolfie darling, your majesty's waiting for your answer" Lady Celi said, anxious about what's happening.

"Yes…I will…" Wolfram silently answered. _This can't be happening, it's too good to be true…_Wolfram hugged Yuuri so tight. "Yuuri I'm so happy!…I love you…" Then he fainted.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Speak to me!...somebody call Gisela!" Yuuri pleaded, taken aback on what's happening to his loved one.

Those were the last words Wolfram heard before he totally lost consciousness.

* * *

**Tadaima**- I'm home

**Itta, yamete**- Wait, stop!

**Heika**- Your Majesty

(just learned several Japanese words from other fics/ the dictionary itself..:])

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and also for the cliffhanger…about the poofing thing, he still travels using water. (Water molecules in mid air..:P)

Again, Merry Christmas to all of you! And, Don't forget to review..or else I'll have Wolfram roast you as well..haha.. :) Though he already forgot about the roasting Yuuri part.


	4. the bride

**Disclaimer:**How many times do I have to tell you, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou/ God(?) Save Our King!  
Is it already clear..? Alright let's get on with the story!!

**Pairings: **YuuriXWolfram -- YuuRam/WolfYuu

**~yume_08**

* * *

Wolfram woke up, worried. "Huh? Where am I? What happened to me??"

Gisela heard Wolfram from outside and rushed inside the tent. "Your Excellency! You're finally awake! Before I tell you what happened, how are you feeling?"

"A little bit well. My head's still spinning."

"That's because you were asleep for 3 whole days. You lost consciousness when his majesty proposed to you in their tradition"--- Gisela stopped for a while to comfort a shocked Wolfram.

"---Also his majesty never left your side while you were unconscious." Gisela pointed to a sleeping double black beside Wolfram.

Wolfram was suddenly teary-eyed, realizing that Yuuri must've stayed awake for 3 WHOLE days since there were dark, bluish rings below his fiancé's eyes. _He must really care for me._ He thought.

"I'll be getting your medicine, your Excellency, please rest for a while. And before I forget, you shouldn't stress yourself so much, if you don't wanna see his majesty too worried about you…" Gisela silently exited the room.

Wolfram blushed. After a while being absent-minded, he snapped back into reality and turned to Yuuri. Cupping his fiancé's cheek, he mumbled, "you wimp, thank you for taking care of me…"

Then Yuuri woke up to see Wolfram inches from him. "Wahhhh!" Yuuri stumbled from his seat then he fell hard on the ground.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? Hmmph! You're showing your wimpiness again… (is that even a word?!)" For the first time while Wolfram was saying that, he was smiling. Yuuri ignored the 'slight' insult (slight since Wolfram looks like he didn't mean it this time) and said, "Wolfram, how are you feeling? I was so worried! You fainted when I was…err…proposing to you…"

"I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear." Looking below, he saw Wolfram's ring. "I never expected that your engagement ring will look so good on you…"

Wolfram looked at his left middle finger. Placed there was a gold ring and on top of it was a heart-shaped sapphire, surrounded by small, round diamonds. He stared at it for a long time.

"Wolfram?"

"Ahh…ohh..umm…Yuuri, it looks like you spent a lot of fortune buying this." Wolfram said, suddenly concerned about all the trouble his fiancé went through.

"No, no, no. Don't worry about it. It's been in our family for generations. Though Mama changed the stones for it to look new and look good on my fiancé."

Blood rushed to Wolfram's cheeks. _Yuuri's using 'my fiancé' a lot. I should get used to this. No, I shouldn't because soon he will be my husband. _If possible, his cheeks got even redder at the thought.

"Thank you Yuuri!" Wolfram warmly hugged Yuuri. They were about to kiss when…

"Your Excellency, here is your---" Gisela stopped when she saw Yuuri and Wolfram, millimeters apart (whoa! so close) "---medicine" Gisela finally finished.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, Your Excellency and Your Majesty" Gisela bowed down, placed the medicine on the nearest table. "The prescriptions are already there. Be sure to rest more, your Excellency." Then Gisela left.

"Yes, thank you Gisela." Wolfram added.

"Yeah, Gisela's right Wolfram. You should rest for us to continue our wedding plans." Yuuri grinned.

"Uhuh, I think I should. Yuuri, don't leave yet."

"Of course. And, I need to get enough sleep as well. If you must know, I never left your side while you were asleep."

Wolfram touched the dark bluish rings below his fiancé's eyes. "I can see that, Yuuri"

"Then let's go to sleep. Goodnight my beautiful fiancé." Yuuri kissed Wolfram's cheek.

"Stop flattering me wimp!"

"Ahehe…but I won't stop telling the truth obviously."

"Hmmph…never mind" Wolfram's voice faded then he breathed evenly.

Noticing Wolfram already asleep, Yuuri too slept soundly.

* * *

The next day, it's like everyone left what they're doing for a while to help with the preparations. They let Wolfram rest a bit more. Gisela predicts he's coming with flu or something. "Your majesty let me handle what we all are going to wear. Of course, it would be great if your mother were here to help me especially with the groom and 'bride's' clothing" Lady Celi said.

Yuuri gulped. "The bride? Who's the bride? We're both boys!"

"You see your highness, though we can have both guys or girls in a relationship, it is a tradition that one must wear a suit and the other one must wear a gown" Gunter butts in.

"So who decides on who will be the bride here?!" Yuuri, confused and frightened at the result of this discussion.

"It will be Lady Celi and his highness' mother, Miko Shibuya." Yuuri gulped again." This is not good…Mother? Lady Celi? Uwahhh!!---" Yuuri stopped to think about it again. "--- How will Wolfram react to this?!"

"Obviously, I already know since it's our tradition." Wolfram walked leisurely, looking well rested.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's quite happy to see his fiancé in a good mood, rushed to his side. While their hands twined, Yuuri looked at Wolfram, then at everyone nervously. "So who's going to be the bride?"

Lady Celi answered. "I still need to hear the opinions of your mother but if she cannot come here in one month, (Time flies faster in Shin Makoku than in Earth) it will be…."

Lady Celi broke off, giving Yuuri and Wolfram a sly look.

* * *

A/N: hahaha! I placed another cliffhanger again…=] please let me know what you think, please review! Would you want Yuuri to be the bride? (Whoa!) or Wolfram??Review!...(sorry about the word wimpiness...i just wanted to exaggerate things a bit.)

Next chapter will be about Lady Celi and Miko Shibuya's meeting and of course about who's going to be the 'bride' wahaha!...exciting isn't it? Anyway Happy New Year to everybody…=]


	5. mother's in law

**Disclaimer: **Kyou Kara Maou!/God(?) Save Our King is so cool and really inspiring!! But unfortunately, it isn't mine…=[[ so for your sake too, don't bug me about claiming an EXTRAORDINARY anime series..bwahahaha

**Pairings:** YuuriXWolfram -- Yuuram/WolfYuu

Sorry for the late update, I was sick for 5 days...please, don't roast me. :((

Anyway, here you go! Chapter 5

* * *

"I never expected this. That one of us needs to wear a gown, wear make-up, ughh! And a hairdress!..." Yuuri said, full of anxiety.

"Relax, wimp. Most likely they're gonna pick me because I look like a girl sometimes as they say."

"They're gonna pick you not because you look like a girl but because you're beautiful, too beautiful…but it still doesn't hide the fact that my mother has the ability to persuade anyone and she could suggest…"---Yuuri shivered---"me as the bride"

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp! The clothing doesn't matter as long as we love each other, right? (Though it's cheezy, it rhymes!!:P)

"You're definitely right. Okay! I've made up my mind. I'm gonna take Mama here so they can decide as soon as possible."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. And I do want to introduce you to them as my soon-to-be husband to them." Yuuri grinned.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…let's go wimp, enough of those cheesy lines."

Holding both Wolfram's hands, they disappeared.

* * *

"Mama, mama, we're back"

"Oh hi Yuu-chan! What do you mean 'we're'? Who's with…oh hi Wolf-chan!!" Miko saw Wolfram behind Yuuri.

"Hello Miko-san, it's been a while" Wolfram replied.

"Call me Mama too, Wolf-chan"

Miko continued. "So what brings you both back here so early? You just disappeared for a minute, dear"(wow! Talk about the difference in time…)

"Mama, before that let me introduce to you Wolfram von Bielefeld, my soon-to-be husband"(awkward isn't it?)Yuuri said.

Miko instinctively looked at Wolfram's left hand. "Ooh! It looks so good on you!! The ring I mean. Congratulations, Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan. You're finally getting married!" Miko hugged them both.

"Thank you very much **hahaue**.(is the spelling right??) We came here to ask you a favor." Wolfram said.

"Anything, Wolf-chan." Miko smiled.

"Mother wants you also to decide which of us will be the…bride…and talk about what we'll all wear on the wedding."

"That's great! I would love to do that!!" Miko squealed.

"Ahehe…Thanks Mama. Let's go. Don't worry Mama, it won't take long. There's a huge time difference here and on Shin Makoku." Yuuri added.

"Yey! Let's go now!!" Miko, very thrilled to see her son's kingdom for the first time. "Wait! I need to change my clothes first. Give me another minute." Miko went rushing to her room and after a minute, she came back…"Okay, let's go!" With three of them holding hands, they returned to Shin Makoku.

* * *

"We're back!" ---Yuuri announced. Just in time, it's lunch. They poofed in front of the dining table. "Everyone, let me introduce to you my mother, Miko Shibuya. Since she prefers it you could call her Jennifer or otherwise."

Everyone started greeting Miko. The last one to greet was Lady Celi. "It's a pleasure a pleasure to finally meet you, Miko-dear! I can see why his majesty's handsome and well-raised. I hope we could be good friends!! Oh, let me introduce myself. I am Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg. You could call me Lady Celi as they all would say, but I do prefer you call me Celi-san or Celi-dear too. I am the mother of---(pointing to Wolfram)---Wolfram von Bielefeld,---(pointing to Conrad)---Conrad Weller (it's Conrart in Shin Makoku)---(pointing to Gwendal)---and lastly my eldest son, Gwendal von Voltaire. Also, I am formerly the 26th demon queen."

"Thank you very much for the introduction Celi-san! I too can definitely see where Wolf-chan got his looks. Of course we would be good friends. To everyone, thank you for your heart-warming hospitality…Sometime, I will make you some of my famous curry." Miko cheerfully said.

Everyone had the same thoughts in their minds. _It's wonderful to have Miko-san here! They will really get along with each other, Miko-san and Celi-san._

"So then, let's eat shall we?" Yuuri broke of the excitement rising in the air. It was nice that the two mothers are getting along so well, and he's trying to put more faith in them handling a large part of their wedding.

While they were eating, Lady Celi started, "So Miko-dear, tell us about your family…" Everyone agreed.

Miko started narrating about her life and her family. "Well…"

(It's long so I didn't include it…^^)

* * *

After lunch, they continued the wedding preparations. "Miko-dear, why don't we go to my room to talk about whom between our sons will be the 'bride'. This will be fun!!" Lady Celi said, thrilled.

"It's my pleasure! Ooh! I wonder what Yuuri or Wolfram will look like in a wedding dress…" Miko replied, getting excited too. Both Yuuri and Wolfram shivered.

Their conversation was closed-doors. Meaning only two of them knew who was going to be the 'bride'. Would you believe that Yuuri, Wolfram and the others waited the whole afternoon for their announcement?! Well Yuuri and Wolfram knew one thing---their mothers have contrasting ideas about them, the reason why they're taking so long.

The two mothers proved them wrong when they came out. " Oohh! It's too bad only one of you could be the bride…right Celi-san?"

"I totally agree, I always wanted to see his Majesty wear something else. Though I also wanted all of Shin Makoku to see Wolfie-darling to wear a wedding dress, It's just too hard to decide. Our ideas were just tossed back and forth. Never once did our ideas contrast. We sure are lucky to be both your mothers-in law. I even believe that we are now the best of friends, right Miko-dear?"

"Yeah!" They looked at each other. Miko nodded, knowing already what's running in Lady Celi's mind. "So the bride for the wedding will be---"

(Thank you for those who told me who they want the bride to be)

"My son, Wolfie-darling." Both mothers grinned.

Everyone gave a round of applause to the couple as if they won a contest. Though Yuuri didn't want his fiancé to have a burden being the girl in the relationship for a day, he was relieved.

Yuuri and Wolfram said, " Thank you for your decision and for your efforts, Lady Celi---(Yuuri)/Mother---(Wolfram) and Mama---(Yuuri)/Miko-san(Wolfram)"

"It's our pleasure…" Lady Celi replied.

"Yeah, it is. And Wolf-chan, call me Mama too" Miko added.

"Yes, Mama" Wolfram said.

"So everyone, thank you for helping out with the preparations. With your help, we could finish planning in less than a week!" Yuuri gratefully said.

Murata sighed. "Glad the preparations are almost over. There's one more thing left to do."

* * *

A/N: I'm so very sorry for not updating soon enough. It's been like three weeks or so already. Again, I'm terribly sorry…anyway, don't punish me by not adding your thoughts here. Kindly review..!

Next Chapter: "The blessing giver"…care to guess who'll that be?..=] also i'll insert on the next chapter a tinsie winsie bit of Shinata/ShinouXMurata or ShinouXDaikenja..yey!!


	6. the blessing giver

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Kyou Kara Maou/God? Save Our King…but I can't 'coz it's already owned by someone else named TOMO TAKABAYASHI…

A/N: Thought I'd add one of my favorite characters, well there's a clue in the name of the chapter already..

Warning! Slight spoiler from the last part of season 2 and opening of season 3… ;P

Here you go! Chapter 6 ("The Blessing Giver"), hope you like it.

* * *

Covenant castle (or Blood pledge castle) never ceased on arranging things for one of the greatest weddings in Shin Makoku history. Why wouldn't be it remembered when the son of the 27th demon queen, Wolfram von Bielefeld would be married to the 27th demon king, the greatest Maou who ever lived totally stopping the soushu's (or the originator's) existence, and even surpassing Shinou-heika's (or the great one's) powers, Yuuri Shibuya. Last to be prepared was scheduling the wedding with the best 'blessing-giver' known in their kingdom, Shinou himself. While going to the tomb of the great one, Yuuri asked,

"So Murata, do you think Shinou will agree? What if he's kinda busy or something?"

"Obviously wimp! Who can turn is three down? Also, you may not know Shinou that well but he always helps us in everything." Wolfram butted in.

"Lord von Bielefeld's right, Shibuya. Shinou may not be appearing to us usually but he helps anyone who needs him…In short he's kind in his own way." Murata finally answered.

Yuuri replied. "Ooh. I see. Thanks for the information guys!"

Minutes later...

"Well here we are, the tomb of the great one" Murata muttered.

"It's a good thing that this castle is fully repaired from when Shinou nearly destroyed it when the Soushu was still inside of him since the wedding will take place here." (1) Wolfram said.

"Yeah..." Both Yuuri and Murata agreed.

A few more ideas shared then they reached the hearth of the castle, located right below the fountain. Also it is where the four formerly forbidden boxes are placed. (for display and acts as souvenirs too). The large oak door slowly opened by the double black wise man creaked eventually calling Shinou's attention while seated on the 'hell's fire in frozen tundra' (2) box, spaced out, most likely in deep thought.

"Back so soon my sage? I assume that the preparations for the wedding are complete now that the couple is here with you" Shinou said.

"Oh wow. Seeing him. Clearly now, he really looks just like you Wolfram, except for the eyes." Yuuri whispered to Wolfram but unusually loud enough for the two other people in the room to hear. Shinou chuckled. "Hello there Yuuri, and Lord von….Wolfram, congratulations on finally having your wedding."

"Thank you very much Shinou!" Yuuri and Wolfram said in unison.

Shinou smiled. Yuuri and Wolfram both smiled in return. More silence passing by. (Still unusual for Yuuri and Wolfram finally see Shinou, still overwhelmed to see one of the greatest persons of all time in Shin Makoku.)

Murata broke the silence.

"Uh, okay. This is awkward. Why don't we get on with what we came here for, ne, Shibuya?"

Coming back to reality, Yuuri said, "Oh, yeah, thanks. We came here to ask for your guidance and blessings for our wedding, Shinou."

Shinou smiled. "Yes, absolutely Yuuri. Though as part of tradition, I will give your blessings on the wedding ceremony itself."

Yuuri grinned, overjoyed. "Thank you so much Shinou. I promise to treasure and care for your descendant for the rest of my life." Murata chuckled. Shinou grinned too. "Yuuri, it looks like you're fully prepared for the wedding. You even got a part of your speech already practiced." Yuuri blushed. "I, I…uhh…Wolfram, could you help me out here?!"

"You know, Shinou has a lot of descendants. So, which one of them, cheater?!?" Wolfram smiled evilly, thought he didn't mean it at all.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…I do not know if you are even really annoyed Wolfram but let me tell you this---" He leaned closer to him. "---you are the descendant of Shinou I'm talking about. Does that answer satisfy your question?"

"Wolfram blushed, but Yuuri didn't move an inch from his position. _Looks like this is going to lead into a P.D.A. (public display of affection), _Both Shinou and Murata thought.

Shinou spoke first. "Ahem."

Yuuri blushed slightly embarrassed. "Forgive me Shinou, Murata. I think I got a little carried away." He said while jerking Wolfram's arm.

Wolfram added. "Again, thank you very much Shinou and to you also, Geika, for your kindness and consideration. We will be taking our leave now." Wolfram bowed down, now tugging Yuuri's arm and leaving the shrine.

"As usual your tactics perfectly work my most humble right hand." Shinou said, opening a new conversation.

"Oh, speak for yourself, _Your Majesty_"--- Murata said emphasizing the last two words. Then he continued. "---you and your formal language."

"Manners my sage, control your manners." Shinou teasingly replied.

"Again pardon me, Your Majesty." Murata, still irritated but for the sake of having an argument, he hid his sarcasm.

"Good. You're finally obeying me."

_Why do I have the feeling that I want to shred every piece of him and burn it into ashes?!...Never mind, just leave. _ _After all, he is still your king. Just be patient with him. _Murata thought.

"I'm sorry my sage but you cannot leave yet. We still have matters to discuss. By the way, would you mind sharing what you were deeply thinking about?" Shinou smirked, as though he read Murata's mind.

_Oh so now he can read minds? What else can he do that I do not know, fly?! _Murata thought, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Didn't you know that? That was my special ability even way back four thousand years ago. You make me a little bit sad, my daikenja, you still don't know your king that well---" Shinou said, pouting "---also, do not fret, I can't fly…"

_So now what's the point of thinking and sharing ideas to yourself when you already have someone invading you privacy?! Anyway, I need to stop talking to myself like this. _ Murata continued thinking about how Shinou was a major psycho, etc, while glaring at the latter too.

"My, my, you're lacking some of the values you used to have four thousand years ago. We need to find some time to bring it back to you. But first, we need to talk about the Maou, Yuuri and his future consort or should I say husband, Lord von Bielefeld. Don't worry this won't take long then you may take your leave. You know, once I bring back some of your good side, you'll definitely take back what you thought about me being a psycho and everything else." He smiled a smile that is very uplifting which made Murata lose most of his anger and irritability.

"Well then, shall we start?" Murata said.

"Of course, my great wise man." Shinou cheerfully agreed.

* * *

(After a while talking…)

"Why, I've noticed that you're quite impatient now compared when I was with you before…" Shinou commented.

_Self control, Murata, self-control. _Murata thought. "….."

"Thank you for your time my daikenja. You may take your leave now."

As Murata was leaving, Shinou added. "By the way, a piece of advice, be more patient in everything that you do…If I didn't know you were a boy, I'd probably thought that you were going through---what do you call that in your world? Oh! That's right, your monthly period…"

Murata was shocked and suddenly flustered. "Oh! For the love of…!!" Then, he slammed the gigantic door shut.

Back at the shrine, Shinou just tried to muffle his laugh.

* * *

1. the setting was in the last part of Season 2 and the opening of Season 3, in short, just after Yuuri defeated the Soushu.

2. it was originally planned as the 'bottom of the mirror'/'mirror at the bottom of the sea' box…I don't know why I preferred it...'coz it sounds good?! haha

A/N: terribly sorry for not updating for quite a while. Got a list of reasons here but why should I waste time explaining myself when I can use that time to create chapter 7…"My Ring, it's lost!!"…;p

I need to know your comments, suggestions, violent reactions so kindly review. I hope you still like this fic since I inserted Shinou and Daikenja/Murata here…I sure like this couple, thought I have't introduced them in this fanfic yet….=]

--- yume_08! [comments. suggestions . violent reactions (if there are any, hopefully none) = a review, yey!!]


	7. author's note

A/N: Terribly sorry for not yet updating. I'm having second thoughts on my next chapter and also I have a writers block.

Please don't kill me for not updating yet. I'll try my best to upload uhmm, let's say 2nd week of April? (that's the maximum limit)

if I don't upload this by that time, please 'PM' me or put a review to act as a reminder.(i check my email always)

Thanks again and sorry...=]

btw, comments, SUGGESTIONS, violent reactions are totally appreciated...

--- yume_08!


	8. My ring, it's lost!

Disclaimer: ….gosh I'm already like a broken recorder repeating this over and over again. Anyways, don't own the anime Kyou Kara Maou/ God? Save Our King. (only in my dreams! ;p)

A/N: if you noticed, the actual wedding took too long to arrive. That's because this story was originally planned a one-shot. Of course, I have to thank you all for the reviews. You guys made me decide that I will put more twists and turns in this story…

A/N#2: It's been more than a month since I last updated a chapter…wahh!

Hope you like it, here you go…

* * *

Chapter 7 (My Ring, it's lost!)

Waking up, morning exercise, breakfast, paperwork, etc. This was the morning routine of Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th demon king. Wolfram was supportive of this, of course.

But then one day, the said blond became quiet and uneasy. As not to make others worry and be involved in what Yuuri have observed, he talked to Wolfram privately.

"Wolfram, are you alright? It looks like you're worried about something." Yuuri asked.

"ehh,..Hai, it's nothing…" Wolfram looked down, unable to tell the truth.

"Wolfram, you're not good at lying, honestly speaking." As Yuuri went to hold his hand, his fiancé moved it behind his back.

"ha? Wolf-chan, am I not allowed to hold your delicate hands?" Yuuri teased, but stopped too for he saw no humor in his love's eyes. Wolfram cringed at what he was called by Yuuri. Not because of the name but he thought he didn't deserve it since…

"My ring, it's lost!"

"**Nani**?"

Wolfram continued, "I'm sorry, my engagement ring, it's lost."

Yuuri patted Wolfram's back. "Don't say sorry. I'm sure you didn't lose it on purpose right?"

"ehh, **demo---**"

"Don't worry, we'll look for it. Tell me when and where it started going missing."

"It all started when we were called for breakfast. At that time, I placed my ring on its box to take a bath after the first part of my training. When I came out, it---it…"

"Okay, okay. Wolfram as I told we'll look for it."

"Hai."

"Now that you've mention it, you were at the shower while the ring went missing. So someone took it."

"I've considered that but, who would want to do that in this castle?"

"I don't know, Wolfram. I don't know either."

"Can we ask **Anioue's** presence here?" Wolfram asked.

"Hai."

YuuRam·YuuriXWolfram·YuuRam·YuuriXWolfram·YuuRam·YuuriXWolfram·YuuRam

They went after Conrad and he certainly accepted their request. Searching the whole castle would take a lot of time but if it's for your beloved, you'll do it too right? Yuuri had no choice but to interrogate everyone in the castle, including even Dacascos and the maids, Sangria, Doria, Lasagna & Effie. None of them had it. Afternoon came, but none of the people residing there had it except for four people who aren't there: Lady Celi, Greta, Murata, & Shinou. If Greta took it, then she would've asked for permission. Lady Celi was on her rushed 'Free Love' trips before the wedding. Shinou and Murata wouldn't have it since they were supposed to be the good guys to make the Holy Matrimony happen. In the end, they ran out of suspects.

Wolfram nearly lost all of his hope when…

(knocking on the door...)

"Come in." Yuuri said.

"Papa Yuuri, Daddy Wolfram, thanks you for lending me your engagement ring."

"huh?!" They both looked at their daughter in amazement.

"Last night, you gave me permission on borrowing your ring, Daddy Yuuri" Greta innocently said.

"Yuuri…?!" Wolfram trailed.

"Wolf-chan, I didn't realize what she asked last night since you kicked me while she was asking for it."

--Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback--

"**Hennachoko**" Wolfram mumbled while kicking Yuuri out of their king-sized bed.

"Owww, Wolfram that hurts!...**hennachoko iuu na!**(is this right?!)" Yuuri exclaimed. Then he felt something, or someone tugging on his clothes. It was his beloved daughter, Greta.

"Greta, is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked, worried.

"None, **otou-san**. May I ask you something?" she replied, cuddling his Papa.

"Anything, Greta. What is it?" He cuddled back.

"Can I borrow Daddy Wolfram's ring?" She whispered. Yuuri still recovering from the fall, agreed easily. "Hai."

"Arigatou, 'tou-san."

"You're welcome Greta. Now, let's go to sleep."

**---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---**

"So that's what happened. Come here Greta." Wolfram opened his arms to his adopted daughter. Greta came running to his dad. Pinching her cheeks, Wolfram said, "Next time Greta, you'll ask permission from me, not from your wimpy Papa because he is forgetful."

"Yes, Daddy Wolfram." Greta replied, giggling."Maybe he's right, Greta---hey! Stop calling me that!!" Yuuri said. They all laughed.

(knocking on the door, again...)

"Come in." Yuuri said.

The door creaked silently, opened by Conrad.

"Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta, dinner is ready."

"Hai." They all said in reply.

Conrad nodded. "By the way Yuuri, have you found the ring?" Wolfram in a split second flashed his left middle finger upward, for Conrad to see.

"Good. How?" Conrad said. Wolfram replied first. "When Greta borrowed it last night, Yuuri said yes but forgot all about it today leaving us in a lot of trouble."

Conrad smiled. "Ahh. At least it's all finished today. Let's get some rest."

Yuuri now was the first to reply in this statement. "Thanks for helping us, Conrad. We'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Conrad bowed then closed the door shut.

He knew everything from the start.

--Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback--

"Hey Greta." Conrad greeted her niece. "Hey Uncle Conrart!" Greta grinned.

"What are you holding?"

"Oh, it's the ring I borrowed from Papa Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram. Geika asked it from me to bestow some blessings on it." Conrad knew exactly what she was saying so he let her off. "Okay, see you later Greta."

"Bye!"

**---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---**

Yuuri suddenly had a question in his mind. "Greta, what did you do the ring, by the way?"

"Ah, I didn't do anything with it---" Yuuri and Wolfram sighed in relief. "---Geika said he and Shinou will do something with it." Wolfram gasped. Yuuri coughed. Greta continued. "I went with them to the tomb of the great one. I stayed there the whole time with Ulrike."

--Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback---Flashback--

Yesterday afternoon…

Murata visited Covenant castle and coincidentally ran into Greta. _Perfect timing…_He thought. "Good afternoon, **Hime-chan**." Murata joyfully greeted the little princess.

"**Konnichi wa**, Geika! Will you be spending the night here?"

"No, I planned to talk to Shibuya but I'm afraid I ran out of time so…can I ask little Hime-chan a favor?"

Greta giggled. "Yes."

"Can you borrow your Daddy Wolfram's engagement ring and bring it to me and to Shinou-heika?"

"Hai, Geika."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Murata reached for Greta's head and patted it. "See you tomorrow, Geika!" She waved goodbye.

That night… (See first flashback in this chapter, the one where they're in Yuuri and Wolfram's room)

The next morning, Greta woke up and was lucky not to ask again for the ring since it was placed on the bedside table. Greta immediately dressed up and went to the main door of the castle to meet Murata. But she didn't expect someone beside His eminence. A taller blond, maybe taller than Murata by 4 inches or so, wearing what look like a merchant's outfit two hundred years ago with a red cape that covered the right side of his body (in Greta's view).

Two things were for sure. One he's indeed very beautiful. Two, he looks exactly like Wolfram but didn't assume that it's Wolfram because when the said blond opened his eyes, it was a sparkling ocean blue. Greta just stood there and admired who was beside Geika.

"Hime-chan, **daijoubu desu ka**?" Murata walked towards Greta.

Greta barely replied. "A--Aa."

Finally, the man beside Murata spoke. "So, you are the adopted daughter of Yuuri and Lord von Bielefeld , Greta-hime. We finally meet."

She just nodded. Murata chuckled. "Greta, may I introduce to you the first demon king---" patting the latter's shoulder "---Shinou-heika."

Instinctively, she bowed down. It's nice to meet you Shinou-heika."

"It's alright Greta, no need to bow down to me. We'll be great friends, ne?" [did I mention in this fanfic, or maybe even in real life (I hope so) that Shinou loves children?]

Now, Greta cheerfully replied. "Yeah!"

Murata said. "Greta, give me one of your hands and give the other to Shinou." She did as what was instructed to her. And in seconds, they arrived at the tomb of the great one.

"Alright Greta-hime. Why don't you sit on any of the boxes while we prepare to give the first part of our blessing on the ring then the next part for the actual ceremony?" Shinou said while Murata asked for the ring.

"Here you go, Geika." Greta with no difficulty handed the sapphire ring, placed inside its velvet box to Murata.

"Thanks Greta. I do have one last favor to ask of you, if you don't mind." Murata exclaimed.

"Haa?"

"Can you call me Murata, instead of Geika? I feel that we are closer when you call me that." Murata crouched to get a better view of Greta. Surprisingly, Greta hugged him in reply. "Hai."

Shinou thought their moment was cute and he decided to do something strange afterthey finished hugging. He carried Greta and went to let her sit on the 'bottom of the mirror' box.

"And you should call me Shinou only, right Hime-chan?"

"Aa." She grinned in reply.

"Very well. Ulrike, I'll leave Greta with you for a while. My daikenja, let's proceed." Shinou ordered.

"But, of course." Murata agreed. "Hai, Shinou-heika." Ulrike replied, bowing.

**---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---End of Flashback---**

Finishing her story, Greta said "And so they brought me back here, with the sapphire ring full of blessings."

"Ahh." Yuuri and Wolfram replied. Wolfram talked first. "So, what I'm using right now is a fully blessed ring?" They all looked at the sapphire ring with awe.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, let's head to the dining room." So they left their room. Greta started holding Wolfram's hand. Yuuri too held Wolfram's other hand (the one with the ring). They both felt a spark. Instantly, they looked at each other.

"Is there something wrong Papa, Daddy?"

"None, Greta. Thanks for worrying." Yuuri said. "It's nothing, Greta." Wolfram softly spoke.

They proceeded to the dining room, holding hands lovingly.

* * *

**Nani**-what

**Demo**-but

**Anioue**-older brother

**Hennachoko iu na**-don't call me a wimp!

**Otou-san**-father

**Hime-chan**-princess

**Konnichi wa**-good afternoon

**Daijoubu desu ka**-are you alright?

***Sorry if I have Japanese mistakes. I just decided to use them here…=]***

A/N: Wahh! That's kinda long compared to my other chapters. My writer's block is gone, yey! Please review for me to be motivated to write the next chapter faster. Comments, SUGGESTIONS, violent reactions are gladly appreciated.

Next Chapter: "I object!"

'...so who's ruining Yuuri and Wolfram's moment?'..=P


	9. I object!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, thanks for asking!..=] (or if ever you asked.)

A/N: Nooo! I got this over with last week!! To tell the truth I was about to post this when my computer didn't open and our computer technician said it needs to be reformatted for the third time ever!!, wahhh! **Everything!** **ALL **of my documents, pictures, other miscellaneous stuff are deleted so my only record of my posted chapters is the published one itself…tskk too bad…=(

A/N #2: thanks to Galythia for placing some suggestions. I didn't follow it entirely but the main plot of this chapter came from her idea. thanks a lot!

Here you go, chapter 8  
("I object!")

* * *

Another tradition in Shin Makoku was that a week before the ceremony, the ten noble heads of their families were to approach the royal couple and tell them how they feel about it. Gunter and Gwendal, heads of their own families and bloodlines, practically agreed to this from the start. Luckily, the rest of the heads went well.

A sunny morning passed and still the royal couple got no objections when…

They heard an abrupt knocking on the door. There stood to of the four maids, Effie and Lasagna.

"Pardon us for the intrusion, Your Majesty and Your Excellency. There's someone outside causing some ruckus, telling us to let her in." said Lasagna.

"Fine. Let her in so she wouldn't bother anyone else." Wolfram declared. Yuuri whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

The door banged loudly, causing the maids to shrug and hold the woman who was causing all the trouble.

Said woman pushed the maids away. Wolfram stood up and touched his sword, ready to protect Yuuri. But, the woman did something unexpected that made all the others gasp and Yuuri grasp the arm of his chair too tight that it broke; she flung her arms onto Wolfram and kissed him hard on the lips.

Wolfram, angered and embarrassed by the 'slut' (sorry for the term.),unhooked the woman from him and held Yuuri's other hand (the one not desperately crushing the armchair into bits and pieces…), giving what was a reassuring 'I'll-handle-this' look. Yuuri nodded.

"Are you mad woman? As you can see and may already have heard, I am engaged to his majesty. What gave you the right to do that? Give me a reasonable answer or I won't hesitate to throw you out of here!", Wolfram calmly said, thought he clearly looked enraged.

The woman, a young and pretty one, gazed intently onto Wolfram's emerald orbs. With violet hair and pupil-less eyes (as though she has no soul), she wore a loose green pheasant dress but it clung to her stomach. Why? From the looks of it…she's pregnant. Tears fell from her eyes and she knelt as though her knees gave in.

"Why are you throwing me away Shinou? Have you forgotten about your promise that you'll take care of me and our little one?" She sobbed, caressing her tummy.

"What?! First of all, I am not Shinou! Next is I don't even know you. And lastly, I'm saving my body and soul for my soon to be husband on our wedding night---" Wolfram stopped; his face colored like a tomato and shrieked realizing what he just said.

He instantly searched for Yuuri's reaction, which he can't see since the latter's face paled from the loss of blood (nosebleed) and was frozen in shock (tch, poor Yuuri. Can't handle the thoughts and Wolfram's speech, ne? haha.ü). He looked at the guards and maids, the maids survived but some guards didn't make it, they've fallen unconscious. He continued. "Forget about the last part! What I'm saying is that If you have business with Shinou, you shouldn't have kissed me and---" for the second time, he stopped to notice something.

"Did you just say that _that_---" pointing to her stomach "---is Shinou's child?!" She just nodded in reply, wiping the tears escaping from her eyes.

"When, why?!" Wolfram feared for the worst, internally cursing Shinou for cheating on his Daikenja. (Wolfram is somewhat a very close friend of Murata, asking for advices and opens up to him when he feels down, and vice versa), if ever what the slut (Wolfram took the '' off since what he discovered now fits her perfectly.) said was true.

The woman looked up dreamily to the windows, where the sky was a glowing blue and birds were freely roaming around. "One night, he appeared in front of me and told me about him and his right hand's argument. He always talks to me when he's depressed and uhmmm that night, he got carried away and we made---"

"…"

"---What's wrong with them?" She said, eyeing the other guards and maids who finally fainted. (Except Effie, who was too young to know about these things…) As she looked upon Wolfram, she saw him clutching his majesty's shoulder tightly and wiped some blood from his and Yuuri's face.

She said innocently, "Ooops! My mistake…"

"Enough! I got it. Look at what happened to them?" said Wolfram, pointing to the guards and the three maids. Then he ordered, "Effie, kindly fetch Gisela, they need medical attention. As for you…?"

"Miranda." She softly whispered.

"…Miranda, you sit there and _don't_ move, while I talk to the Maou about this."

"Hai!" Effie ran to fulfill what she's ordered to.

"As you wish, love." She longingly stared at Wolfram.

He froze then twitched afterwards. "My love is for Yuuri alone so don't get your hopes up and for the last time, I am not Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, not Shinou-heika!" Annoyed at the lady, he turned his back on her to check up on Yuuri.

"Yuuri, snap out of it. She stopped narrating her story and I stopped my…tactless speech a while ago." Wolfram kept on tapping his dearly beloved's cheek.

Yuuri's voice cracked so he silently murmured, "Too-much-unneeded-information!"

"Sorry about this, wimp." Without any other choice, he slapped Yuuri to recover from his shock." (Just like what Anissina did in Season 1, when they first met Greta part..remember?)

Yuuri recovered instantaneously. Seconds later, Gisela, Effie and two other soldiers arrived.

"Miranda, I'll have you escorted to your room for a little while. We'll call you when we're ready." Wolfram ordered the guards/soldiers.

"Aa." She bowed the left with her escorts.

Wolfram then dragged Yuuri under a nearby coffee table. (Weee! That exists here.) "Wimp, Did you hear what she said?! She had an affair with Shinou!" Ignoring the said pen name of his, Yuuri replied. "No need to talk like that, Wolfram. And yes, I heard her clearly. We need to talk to Shinou and Murata first before assuming those things."

"You're right. We'll go to the tomb of the great one later. I'll ask the guard to prepare a carriage and…"

"No need. I could transport us there, don't you remember?"

"Oh. I forgot."

"Very well. I'll ask for the Maou's advice." Yuuri suddenly had a sparking Cerulean all around him. As usual, his hair was longer, face more mature and spoke deeper. "I've heard about the situation. Did you look into her eyes?"

"Yes." Wolfram was now relaxed when talking face to face with Yuuri's counterpart.

"Describe it to me as she was telling her story."

Wolfram looked back on what happened. "Her eyes looked astonished and full of grief but at the same time, they flicker as if she's soulless."

"Good. That information will help a lot about whether she's lying or not, or if something else is causing all of this trouble."

"I understand."

"I'll turn back into Yuuri for now. But be warned, if ever that Miranda causes more problems, I'll lend Yuuri my powers without transforming into me." He stood up, turned face to face to Wolfram, and held his hand. "Don't worry this---" changing back into the normal Yuuri, his tone shallower, "---will not interrupt our wedding ceremony."

"Yes…" Wolfram agreed.

"Come on, let's go to Shinou's temple (1) and crack this case!" With so much enthusiasm, he held Wolfram's other hand and concentrated, then disappearing to their destination.

(Meanwhile, Gisela and two other healers tried their best to awaken the others from their loss of consciousness…=P)

**·At the same time·At the same time·At the same time·At the same time·**

At Shinou's temple...

The three main occupants of this castle went to do their daily routine when all three of them felt some presence.

"Ahh!." Ulrike smiled at what was shown in her crystal ball.

"I sense the nearly wed couple arriving." Shinou too smiled.

"Let's welcome them, although there's something about their sudden visit. We'll hear about it soon." Murata stood up, reflecting some light from his eyeglasses.

---Swoosh!---

With the rapid gust of wind, and the somewhat problematic look printed on the couple's faces, Murata's suspicion was inevitable.

"Good day to you Yuuri and Wolfram! What brings you here?" Shinou cheerfully exclaimed, trying to break the silence, and the tension forming in the air. The couple merely nodded. Yuuri spoke up, his face found with very little amusement.

"….Shinou, Murata, we need to talk…."

* * *

'Shinou's temple'- I decided to change it in the middle of this chapter so never mind if I said 'tomb of the great one' in the first part of this. It sounds a lot less gloomier when I put it that way than when I say it the other way around.

A/N: please, your reviews mean a LOT to this story. (And to the author as well.) So kindly spare some time so speak your mind. Comments, a little more suggestions(for the plot) but i need i ton of suggestions for my grammar, japanese usage, etc., even Violent reactions are very much appreciated. I'm a newbie in writing so, easy on the insults if you're placing one.

Again, thanks to **Galythia** for the idea of putting more twists and turns in this story! I totally appreciate it….

Next Chapter: BEWITCHED

chapter summary/more lof a description: 'An evil plot that will make a disastrous twist to their wedding schedule. Or even worse, to their love life. Why don't we stop to think who Miranda might be?..:O'

**---yume-08! (the arrow always gets taken off..:[)  
**


	10. Bewitched

A/N: I'd be happy to cancel what I'm busy with just to update sooner if you guys help me by submitting your ideas through the green/blue button below.(I noticed in some reviews in other stories, that it varies…the color of the review button I mean.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. Only my OC, Miranda von Radford..:)

Here you go,

Chapter 9 ("Bewitched")

* * *

Previously…

"_Good day to you, Yuuri and Wolfram. What brings you here?" Shinou cheerfully exclaimed trying to break the silence._

_The couple merely nodded. Yuuri spoke up, his face found with very little amusement._

"_Shinou-heika, Murata, we need to talk."

* * *

_

"Alright." Shinou spoke louder for Ulrike to hear.

"Ulrike, why don't you go…chat with the other priestesses? We'll call you as soon as we finish this."

She bowed down. "If you say so, Shinou-heika." She left quickly, noticing some kind of tension rising in the air.

"Well then, what is it about Shibuya?" Murata asked.

Something snapped. Or someone. It's Wolfram. "How could you do this to M-mmmphh!" Yuuri immediately clamped his hand to Wolfram's mouth and whispered. "Calm down Wolfram, don't worry, I'll handle this."

He just nodded in agreement. (As if he has a choice, right?)

"Barely an hour ago, a woman named Miranda came in our midst claiming Wolfram was the one who impregnated her…" He stopped to see Wolfram's face as red as a tomato, probably remembering what he practically announced to every soul in the throne room.

Murata muffled his laugh as Shinou stiffened. _I pity Murata. If ever this controversy is true, why would Shinou abandon or betray his closest friend or looking deeper, his loved one?_ Yuuri thought.

He continued, shrugging, "Don't misinterpret what I said. He mistook Wolfram as---"

"Shinou." Murata finished the sentence for everyone. The said man froze. "Pardon? Who was the woman?"

"She said her name was Miranda. We didn't ask where she came from or what her connection was with you guys." Wolfram talked, implying some hint of annoyance, thinking that Shinou's just beating around the bush.

For a second there, Shinou's eyes reflected mortification and guilt but remained unfazed. He was about to talk when a pair of hands touched his shoulders from in front to explain for him, his trusted friend Murata.

"What you've heard from her is a complete lie." Murata paused then sighed. He continued his speech, explaining every detail to the couple.

Here's the catch:

Miranda was a priestess, 'former' priestess to be exact in Shinou's temple. She'd dedicate her night and day to pray to Shinou; one she had long admired, and we could say loved. These 'feelings' for her original king grew even more once she found out that Shinou not only came back to the castle but also resided there as a normal companion of his eminence and the high priestess, Lady Ulrike, from a translucent soul to a man with a body during a full moon and wintertime.

One night, Murata discovered Miranda sneaking inside the hall where Shinou had been meditating. He saw her drugging his wine and luckily stopped Shinou from drinking the substance. He told him everything and even if he's one of the kindest persons existing, it is a law that no priestess should allow or conduct any kind of misbehavior towards each other, especially to the 3 highest nobilities in the said castle/temple. Shinou _tried _to reason out with the others proclaiming Miranda has no other family but this didn't stop them from finding a way to send her away.

She was sent to a family with no daughter or son and she was happily adopted. For others it was an honor to have a light punishment for committing such a crime but for Geika, it was heart-breaking and discreditable.

Since then, she looked for a way to seek revenge and what she found out made a perfect distraction.

"Ahhh." Both Yuuri and Wolfram said. They had no other reaction because they looked down on their savior, the one who established where they were right now and protected it effortlessly for four thousand years. They bowed almost near to the ground and ask for his forgiveness.

"We're terribly sorry for misjudging you and almost siding with someone we don't even know." Wolfram started.

Yuuri continued, "We give our sincerest apologies…" said Yuuri.

"There, there. No need to express regret. It's truly understandable. Raise your heads and smile a bit. You didn't mean any harm."

They obligingly raised their heads, to be greeted by a warm smile of their first king, which made them smile with loads of gratitude.

"Let us go back to Covenant castle and confront her." Murata suggested but more of ordered them to. Resembling a mind reader, he continued. "Us meaning Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld and me." Shinou, you **stay** here. I do not want that foolish woman to cause you further trouble."

Shinou wanted to disagree however he lost the urge to do so seeing the intent of his daikenja in his onyx eyes, emphasized by his spectacles.

"At this instant then, let's return." Wolfram said. Holding each other's hands, they poofed back to the other castle.

Shinou sighed. "What a persuasive man my daikenja is." He turned to take a seat on his set of steps.

* * *

As they came back, they saw Gisela helping up the last guard from the loss of consciousness. Seeing them feeling well again, they asked them to go and get Miranda. The guards gladly escorted the woman back to the throne room where Murata, Wolfram and Yuuri talked more concerning the situation.

"You've come back! Eh? Where's the great one?" Miranda asked them.

"He's busy, Miranda. Instead I came here to clear up the situation." It was Murata who spoke, as calm as ever.

"Your Eminence!" Miranda bent down to acknowledge him. Murata dismissively waved his hand. "Stop. Lift your skull! I don't want people bowing down to me particularly those who create such irritating problems."(Whoa! Talk about Murata starting to get rude. Then again, she deserves his rage.)

Miranda, hearing the insult given to her, shot a glare to Murata. This enraged Wolfram even further. "You have no right to be here! What you're claiming wasn't true coming from Geika and from Shinou-heika himself. Frankly speaking Miranda, you've wasted our time."

Yuuri calmly continued. "Miranda, you need to leave. Whoever made you bear your child, he must take responsibility. We believe in what Shinou and Murata said, we've even heard of your past as a priestess in the temple. Again, I think it's time for you to leave."

She turned her back on them, taking her things. While walking towards the door, she turned yet again to look at the two people surrounding the throne with Yuuri seated on it. She smirked and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"You'll pay for what you did to me.---" Pointing at them."---Lord von Bielefelt, I hope you enjoyed our kiss a few moments ago…"

"Enough! **.!** Why would I remember it? It was actually disgusting." Wolfram spat.

"Very well. I guess I have no choice."

She opened her index and middle finger on her right hand.(Like releasing a genjutsu in Naruto, haha..:)) ) Her eyes looked as if her soul left her and spoke.

"I, Miranda von Radford, grandniece of Rupert von Radford (1) order the element of crystal to comply with me. Interfere with Wolfram von Bielefeld's love for his fiancé, his majesty the Maou!!"

As she left, the winds tried to knock the three people down.

Yuuri in a blaze, transformed into the Maou, waving his hand in the air, casting a shield to protect them from hurling winds. Windows and glasses shattered, other furniture flew in the air at random directions. To prevent other damages, Yuuri waved his hand horizontally, releasing the ferocious winds, He also placed the objects back where they were standing. Lastly, he produced water to repair the broken windows.( I made all of that up, again to make Yuuri's elements in handy and to make it cooler!)

Miranda stayed to watch the scene, which was a wrong move for her. When Yuuri raised his hand, she raised hers as if she copied him or she was being manipulated. Lightning came from Yuuri's index finger and engraved the word 'Justice' in kanji to Miranda's raised palm. (Ouch, that'll hurt a lot and leave a mark.) Miranda screamed but for a woman, she ignored most of the searing pain and left.

Changing back to the normal Yuuri, he lifted the shield and went to help Murata stand and carry an unconscious Wolfram to the infirmary.

* * *

Gisela gave her diagnosis. "Wolfram will be fine. Although there is a problem."

"What is it?" Yuuri asked.

Murata answered. "Shibuya, earlier you told me Miranda kissed Wolfram. That kiss placed some crystals to Wolfram's body that made him unconscious when Miranda activated it. The Radfords have that special technique but a hundred years ago, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg was the current queen and she saw the immediate harm it would cause to people.

She placed it's category in a forbidden power, not to be used by the said family except when in danger or at war. What Miranda chanted meant that she controlled Wolframs feelings for you. It can be undone but will take less than a month for Wolfram to recover from the spell. It can be undone in two weeks with our help. (Shinou, Murata and Yuuri's maryoku) In the meantime, Wolfram ay not be as loving to you as he was before."

Gisela lowered her head to hide her grief for her friend and her king. But, what Yuuri said made them have more hope. "I'll gladly wait for his recovery. Murata, kindly discuss to Gwendal, Conrad, Shinou and the others that we'll move the wedding next month to make sure Wolfram's fully recovered from the spell."

Murata cheered up. "I _gladly_ will."

Yuuri now faced Gisela. "Gisela, thank you for your hard work. I'll wait for Wolfram to wake up. You go and rest. I will inform you when he awakens."

Gisela admired his patience and perseverance. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes, your majesty. Don't worry, Wolfram's too stubborn to forget his love for you. I'll be taking my leave now." Gisela bowed down, both to Yuuri and Murata.

Murata chuckled. "She's right Shibuya. Wolfram loves you so much that he'll take whatever risk just to be with you. I tell you, he'll recover sooner than what we expect from him."

"Hai. You're both right. And of course, I do believe in him." Said Yuuri, gazing upon Wolfram's serene face.

"I'll be leaving now to update the others. Get some sleep, ne Yuuri? Don't try what you did the last time Wolfram fainted." And so Murata left.

"Aa." Yuuri then went back to Wolfram's side, holding his hand.

"…I'll be waiting for you, Wolf-chan…"

* * *

1. Rupert von Radford- i made the first name up since the Kyou Kara Maou series didn't include his name. (or did they?!) please review if they did and i just didn't notice. thanks!

A/N: yippee! So, what do you think? Please review . I'll gladly answer you and your questions if there are any.

Thanks again to **Galythia **for giving this wonderful idea..!

Next chapter: "The aftermath of the spell"  
' Will the spell be enough to ruin the three year relationship of our favorite couple?'

Please wait for my next update!

--- Yume-08!


	11. The aftermath of the spell

A/N: I know, you want to kill me…I'm so very sorry for the super late update. It's getting harder each day, the lessons I mean. And, this week was just crazy (for example, I had an accident with my left ankle, etc). Please bear with me.

Here you go!

Chapter 10 (The aftermath of the spell)

Wolfram woke up nine hours later; it was one-o'clock in the morning. He expected everyone to be asleep while observing his surroundings. He recognized that he's lying in the infirmary. He nearly jumped in fright when he heard some murmurs about 'Caloria belonged to the Wincotts , Ahh! I remembered…' and 'Lady Flynn.' The second murmur angered him, coming from his fiancé, Yuuri.

"You cheater!---arggh!" Wolfram groaned, his whole body aching. "Wolfram! You're awake! Do you remember me?" Yuuri spoke calmly and quietly so he wouldn't awaken the others.

Searing heat and pain emitted from Wolfram's head, making him scream and roll on the bed, clutching his forehead. While his at it unnoticeably, a commanding voice harshly whispered, "you're love for your _accidental_ fiancé is unrequited. Give up on him!!"

Yuuri noticed the continuous screaming of his beloved. As not to wake the others up, he placed a barrier around the infirmary to muffle the noise and visiting at this time of day isn't allowed. When the barrier enveloped the infirmary, he quickly held Wolfram's hand to heal him. Screams lessened to moans and finally, he fell asleep.

_Whooo! That's got to be over by now, I'm bushed._Yuuri thought as he slumped back into his chair, maintaining the shield if ever _that _happens again. So far, no one, even Gisela barged into their location. Feeling exhaustion overwhelming the young king, he fell asleep, in a position he isn't used to. (Good luck to him handling sore muscles later.)

And so they had a good night's sleep, or so they thought. Conrad, Gwendal, Lady Cheri (Celi), Greta and Murata placed a tent beside the infirmary when they heard Wolfram's screams and saw that they will have to wait until the barrier is lifted by his majesty. Greta, being a young growing girl slept. Lady Cheri, maintaining her beautiful everything, said she needed some hours of beauty rest. Conrad, Gwendal and Murata meanwhile, stayed up, waiting for any updates on their youngest brother or best friend in Murata's case.

Inside the infirmary, Yuuri only got approximately three hours of sleep. (At least that's better than not sleeping for three days. Again, because of his darling fiancé…'refer to chapter four'). The remaining hours that he didn't get to sleep in were used in waiting for Wolfram to wake up. He thought, _I need some stretching outside…_ He lifted the spell to get some air too. As he went outside, he saw a tent and three seated shadows inside it.

"Hello, who's there?" Unsure of the shadows, he asked.

"Yuuri, you're up and about. We heard screams but we couldn't go in, ---" said Conrad. Gwendal interrupted him. "---your barrier."

"Ehehe, gomen. I just didn't want you to be bothered and Wolfram to be distracted. He went limp and fell asleep when I held his hand ." Yuuri sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Shibuya, tell us exactly what happened. I may know something about the spell. I'm still trying to connect the clues about it. From what Miranda said, I bet she's trying to destroy your bond with Wolfram so to destroy the wedding too."

Now Yuuri went deep in thought, rubbing his forehead. "What did I do to them to deserve these things?!" Like having moodswings, he turned to them cheerfully. "Well then, I'll tell you everything! Shall we start?" Murata, Conrad, and Gwendal sweat dropped. After an hour, the three listeners slumped to their chairs not bored but worn out from listening to their elaborate story telling king.

"So that's all of it. Gahh! Glad that's over!" Yuuri sat to his chair groggily. He had not have enough sleep and rest.

"I see. For now, the only thing we could do is wait for Wolfram to wake up and observe his actions towards you." answered Murata.

'_Thud'_  
Something fell inside the infirmary. They all had the same thought in their mind. '_Wolfram!_'

Walking slowly towards the infirmary, they heard some pants and heavy breathings. Yuuri couldn't take all the suspense any longer, he ran to see him.

"Wolf chan!" Yuuri yelled.

"Mother, older brother, where are you??" Wolfram searched for them in the dark. Yuuri can't see him too so he relied on his sense of touch, while the other beautiful boy crawled to feel everything. He tried to stand up but failed to do so 'cause Yuuri tripped and fell on top of Wolfram. 'un'luckily, Murata switched the lights on and Conrad, as well as Gwendal twitched at the sight of their youngest brother, in an intimate position with their king. Acting on impulse, the two brothers faked coughs. Murata just stood there, intrigued at both the older brothers twitching moment and the Yuuri and Wolfram moment.

Seconds lasted like hours while Yuuri and Wolfram gazed into each other's eyes. Yuuri felt he was melting while staring at what was below him. He panicked of course. He would be snapped at by Wolfram if he didn't move anytime from now (Also, he would get crushed by his two future brothers in law).

"Ahh, gomen ne, Wolfram." Yuuri tried to stand up at the same time, Wolfram blurted out, "I'm sorry, your highness. I didn't mean to---" Yuuri froze and went deep in thought, oblivious of the other things his Wolf chan said. _Why didn't he call me Yuuri or wimp? Is he sarcastic?_ He looked at Wolfram to see no evil glint in his eyes. So he thought, _Is the spell __**that**__ effective? It seems like he doesn't remember our engagement._

Murata, assessing his other best friend's reactions (Wolfram's) towards Yuuri walked to the toppled pair and helped them up. While at it, he whispered to Yuuri, "Be patient, don't rush things with him. From the looks of the situation, he doesn't know you're his fiancé."

"Is that the worst thing the spell could do?" Yuuri brightly commented, surprisingly. Murata expected him to be gloomy, depressed, whatever emotion you could associate with that. But then again, we're talking about the famous Yuuri Shibuya, the youngest king of Shin Makoku (1), being an optimistic person and does everything he can do to serve everyone in his life. _Tskk, so much for having mood swings_, Murata thought.

"So far, that's what I've observed. I'll let you know when there's more." Murata said, after thinking about it. (And the annoying backgrounds of the author! =P)

Yuuri suddenly became thoughtful and declared, "While Murata and I help recover his memory loss about me, this may sound really hard but I'll make Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld fall in love with me again."

Gasps were heard throughout the infirmary. Even Wolfram, who just stood there, was amazed at what bold and straightforward words his king said. "Pardon me, your majesty but, did you just mention me losing some memories of you??"

Gwendal and Conrad coincidentally slapped their foreheads and mumbled 'drat' at the same time (yes, I know, a little bit OOC right?) Murata just shook his head, _So much for whispering our plan_.

Yuuri panicked, his plan deteriorating while every second passed. "Eeeek! Err…what I meant was I'll help you regain your lost memories and maybe a sick dream I had would cheer you up about how I fell in love with you."

The others sweat dropped and again, coincidentally thought at the same time, _Ugghhh! What a lame excuse…but Wolfram wouldn't dare question about it anymore. _Wolfram nodded while thinking about what he said. _He maybe my king but he's a wimp. I cannot believe he called that dream sick, I'm not conceited but I know that everyone except my close acquaintances fall head over heels with me. So why make him an exception?! Dear Shinou, enlighten me…_

---At Shinou's Castle---

_Achooo!_Shinou sneezed.

"Shinou heika, are you alright?" Lady Ulrike asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe someone there at the castle is talking about me." He replied, thinking that person who talked or thought about him needed his help, which was the usual reason.

"Aa." And so they continued what they were doing.

---Back at Covenant Castle---

"I understand. I'm sorry if I caused your highness some inconvenience, showing up on your dreams as a nightmare." Wolfram stated, giving the slightest hint of annoyance.

Yuuri reacted. "No! It isn't your fault at all. I maybe stressed while dreaming about it." But, he didn't dare to continue noticing that he had somewhat insulted Wolfram for two consecutive times. That observation is only in the second place. The first thing he noticed was the evil aura emitted by Gwendal and Conrad. You could include Murata as well if you consider his thought 'smacking Yuuri's forehead later' an evil thing to do. (Well of course it is! Duh…).

"Gomen, I should just shut my tactless mouth." Yuuri admitted. All the others nodded while Murata announced, "Now that Lord von Bielefeld's well rested, we should start healing him in a few minutes. Shibuya and I would like to ask for some silence from **all **of you if you wish to stay with us."

"Errr, I'd rather not. Can we proceed to my room instead?" embarrassed at the thought of everyone watching them three, Wolfram said.

The others looked at each other, what lie would they say to their young prince now? Conrad had an idea. "I'm afraid we can't use your room, if the room you have all for yourself is what you are talking about. It's occupied by five soldiers. We needed more room for the newly trained soldiers."

Catching up with Conrad's idea, they nodded. Wolfram shrieked. Enraged at what was revealed he grinded his teeth while saying, "then where am I supposed to sleep? Pray tell, Lord Weller."

As if they got Yuuri's usual actions, all of them (except Wolfram) sheepishly grinned (imagine, Gwendal doing that?! Major OOCness!!)

Only Yuuri had the guts to say it out loud.

"In my room, of course."  
And he exploded.

--to be continued- to be continued- to be continued- to be continued- to be continued- to be continued-to be continued-to be continued--

* * *

1. I don't know if that's true, kindly tell me if it isn't. Even so, this is fanfiction so I can just say he is the youngest king ever in Shin Makoku. :))

A/N: Glad that's finished. Too many ideas come popping in my mind every once in a while so I get distracted and it changes my story line bit by bit.

Well it looks like I placed a cliffhanger. For some of you, it may be obvious what they're going to answer but it's nice to fill in some twists and turns in their statements.

Next chapter: "the healing session and looking for the faster and better cure" but for short, "the healing session."  
---Yume-08!


	12. Author's sorry note

Author's note:

Dear readers,

I really don't know what to do….these past few months I started losing my patience writing the next chapter of this story. For some reason, I lost my interest in my plot. After all, it was only meant to be a one-shot. But because of your support, it became multi-chaptered. So, as not to put all the chapters into waste, I'm putting this on-hiatus (temporary). If ever this summer I still didn't get my story plot into action, I plan to give this to someone else if they wish to claim it or worse, simply delete this story.

Tell me what you think, talk to me…Review or PM me.

Thank you soooo much. =]

With love and gratitude,  
---Yume-08~


End file.
